


His One and Only

by ultraman64



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Flirting, Dwarf Courting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraman64/pseuds/ultraman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a humming under his skin since the man attacked them but the young prince assumed it was the adrenaline waring off. But even if he's only heard the tales of fantastical romances, of dwarves meeting and spending the rest of their lives together, it could not compare to the actual feeling of meeting the man he knew was just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the Hobbit Kink meme:  
> "[Bard is Fili's one.](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20938239#t20938239)"
> 
> Taking liberties with Hobbit DOS timeline.
> 
> Also, totally non-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

**1\. The First Gift**  
  
Fili doesn't really look upon the man that's been helping the company until they've settled in at Laketown and Kili has been dealt with. There's been a humming under his skin since the man attacked them but the young prince assumed it was the adrenaline waring off. But even if he's only heard the tales of fantastical romances, of dwarves meeting and spending the rest of their lives together, it could not compare to the actual feeling of meeting the man he knew was just for him.  
  
Bard is nothing like what he expects his One to be. Taller that most men he's met, with children and definitely male, Fili thinks it might be a mistake. But every time Bard comes close to him, looks briefly in his direction or even steps into the same space, the young dwarf's heart beats faster. He's torn with telling Kili, since the blond knows his younger brother will certainly have something to say, but his sibling is never alone long enough.  
  
So without any advice, the young prince decides quickly that he wants to do some sort of courting to Bard, to show the man what he means to the dwarf prince. There's no forge the blond has access to though, and most traditional courting gifts are all handmade. Fili reasons that exceptions have and can be made when on a mad and dangerous quest to reclaim a kingdom.  
  
In the darkness of their first night in Laketown, the young dwarf sits and cuts thin strips from his leather coat, one of the few things still with him from Ered Luin. When he has at least 7 equal strips, Fili begins the tedious task of making an intricate braid pausing in the middle to slip one of his silver hair clasps over a leather strip to sit perfectly in the center of the braid. The clasp might not be work from his own hand, but its from his family and will be adequate as a representation of his intent to court.  
  
It take a few hours of work, but the finished gift of a leather bracelet with the shiny family hair clasp in the middle, is solid and perfect. And in the wee hours of the new morning, Fili waits anxiously for Bard to awaken and practically slams into the man in his haste after he does.  
  
"Bard-!" Fili grins and struggles not to twitch, his body humming at the closeness of the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No problem master dwarf," the brunette smiles gentle and shakes his head. "My children do much the same at times."  
  
Fili purses his lips, and tries not to let the sting of being compared to the man's children show. "Well, I just wanted to show my thanks and, even though I know we've paid you for your services, wanted you to have this."  
  
Before he can stop himself, Fili shoves his gift into Bard's hands. The man blinks down at the leather band, running his fingers over the various leather strips before stopping on the silver clasp and the blond feels himself flush as the man's eyes dart up towards Fili's face and the remaining clasps in his mustache. For another few moments, neither say anything as Bard's attention returns to the bracelet.  
  
"A precious gift for sure," Bard eventually settles on and Fili can't stop the grin that breaks over his features. The tall brunette slips the leather bracelet on and smiles warmly in response. "Thank you."  
  
The young prince says nothing of his intention to court but thinks the message was conveyed regardless.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **2\. The Second Gift**  
  
Later that same afternoon as giving his first gift, Fili begins work on his next one. He had found a chunk of discarded wood when he was leaving the bathroom under the Laketown home. It wasn't that big, no more than the width of two palms and maybe the length of a hand but the blond prince knew when he found it that at least he could create a gift from his own hands.  
  
Since the elves had taken all of his daggers, the young dwarf was forced to use a nail to begin his carving. There would be no whittling done, and instead Fili began slow work of craving Ered Luin into the long flat side.  
  
"Brother," Kili murmured, leaning against the wall beside the other prince. "What are you making?"  
  
"Home," the blond murmured back, focusing on the wood. "I'm making a gift."  
  
The brunette hummed, slipping from his pocket their mother's stone and looking upon it. "For someone else?"  
  
He could stop the smile that tugged the corner of his lips and finally glanced at Kili. "Are you jealous?"  
  
The dark scowl sent in his direction caused a huff of laughter from Fili, and he bumped his shoulder playful into the younger's. "I wasn't jealous when you told that elf of mother's stone, you know?"  
  
"That was different!" Kili squeaked and the jade stone bounced from his hand, across the floor to their uncle's feet. The blond smiled ruefully at Thorin, while Kili hid closer to his brother.  
  
Swiping the stone up, Thorin brought it back to Kili's hand, glaring at him levelly. "Take better care with it."  
  
"Of course uncle," Kili smiled slightly, gripping the stone as it was placed back in his hand. "I will, I swear."  
  
The blond returned his attention to the woodwork and started anew, his mind conjuring all the many memories that were attached to the Blue Mountains. He could see his uncle in the forge, alongside Dwalin and his mother working with Balin and Dori as they moved the settlement from inhabited to homely. He remembered the trees near their home, where Kili and him would get lost for hours playing make-believe of daring battles and running through the halls of Erebor.  
  
The blond suddenly wished he still had his packs, the supplies taken by the goblins in the caves, since there had been a piece of wood the length of his arm hidden at the bottom of his bag. It might have been a foolish hope, when Fili first packed it, thinking that in between stops he'd be able to crave a bracer, to rival his uncle's oak shield. It felt like so long ago and him, so much younger than he did now, but it would have been from home at least.  
  
"The road twisted left into Ered Luin," his uncle muttered and Fili cast a glance upwards. Thorin stood over him, arms crossed and staring down at the slowly emerging wood craving of their home. "And lighten you notches as you make the river, it will make it look alive."  
  
"And don't forget the old man face in the side of the mountain," the younger dwarf prince piped up, leaning over as well. At Thorin's quirked eyebrow, Kili grinned cheekily at him. “We saw it as children one winter and it sort of stuck.”  
  
As both his brother and uncle began talking of their former home, Fili noticed Bard hovering nearby and smiled softly at the man. These were the tales of his home, of his family, and he gave them freely to Bard because he wanted him to know them as well. The knowing smile he got in return made his heart swell because Fili knew his gift would be cherished.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **3\. The Third Gift**  
  
Bard accepted his wood craving late into the same evening with a laugh and smile, asking about the old man's face and Fili explained just why the face was so significant.  
  
Even when he was done, the blond couldn't stop talking, quietly telling the taller man of all the sights they had come across so far. Of the man-bear and eagles and goblin caves, to the simple countryside and majestic rivers. When the night dragged on, Bard motioned for the prince to follow him and they made their way to the small boat under the brunette's home.  
  
“And why exactly are you making such a quest again?” Bard asked, as they gingerly sat on the bottom of the boat and shifted until they sat shoulder to shoulder. The taller man shifted once more to cross his arms over his chest.  
  
“We're... selling our wares to-to cousins in the north.”  
  
“Hm, yet carry no merchandise...”  
  
Fili huffed, glancing at the man before looking off across the water, towards the other homes nearby. They sat in slowly tensing silence before the brunette sighed and bumped his shoulder into the smaller dwarf. “Fine, keep your secrets master dwarf.”  
  
The blond blushed at the title and bumped his own shoulder back into the man, longing for a stronger contact. Bard snickered and bumped back a little harder, rocking the boat enough to sway them and Fili choked on a laugh, grabbing at the edge.  
  
At Bard's laugh, the young heir glared at the other man and the brunette shrugged at him. “I did say I grew up on these waters. I would not allow any harm to come to you master dwarf.”  
  
“I'm sure,” Fili tried to suppress his smile and settled back gently, leaning closer than necessary.  
  
The next stretch of silence was more comfortable and the blond sighed deeply in content. Even with the biting cold, this was definitely the most relaxed he'd ever been since leaving the Blue Mountains. While he desperately loved his brother, and would do anything to see his uncle's dream come true in reclaiming the mountain, this man made his heart pound. Merely sitting beside Bard made his breath catch and reminded Fili of a poem his father once told his mother.  
  
 _"My heart is like a singing thrush  
Whose nest is warm and full;  
My heart is like an apple-tree  
Whose branches bare the sweetest fruit;  
My heart is like a rainbow shell  
That floats on Aegir's sea;  
My heart is gladder than all these  
Because my love has finally come to me."_  
  
As he murmurs the last words, the blond realized how dopey and silly it all sounded. He had no clue if Men believed in things like their One, of love that transcends all logic and reason, and connections that are really just destiny in disguise. Bard said nothing and Fili spent next several minutes in silence as his own mind berated and congratulates him in equal parts.  
  
“That's why you gave me that bracelet and wood carving, then.” Bard didn't sound annoyed or disgusted and Fili counted his blessings. He glanced to the man at his side, the brunette's brow drawn together in thought. When he catches the blond's eye, the taller man smiles at him and unfolds an arm from across his chest and drops it around Fili's shoulders.  
  
“Yes,” the blond breathed out and shifted ever closer. “I don't know if you feel the same way but...”  
  
“I feel, master dwarf,” Bard sighed and rubbed at the blond's shoulder gently. “Thank you for the wonderful gifts, including the poem. They are things I will never forget.”  
  
Fili flushed with warmth and they stayed like that until the sun began to peek over Erebor and they finally returned inside.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **4\. The Fourth Gift**  
  
The best way to describe the next day is that Bard hovers around him, always right in his presence but never close enough to touch. It's maddening and achingly perfect and Fili finds himself drifting into the brunette's way every chance he gets.  
  
But by the night, the company has made a hasty departure from Bard's home and Fili is torn with returning to the taller man's side or continuing his journey with his family. The choice is taken from him when the company is caught by the Master of Laketown's guards and they are dragged into town square.  
  
While his uncle makes a passionate speech, claiming treasures for Laketown and the ease to defeat a dragon, Fili can only watch as Bard forces his way forward and yells that Thorin will bring nothing but destruction to the lake. The exchange makes him stomach twist and clench and after the Master declares the dwarves are welcome, Bard begins to storm off but pauses long enough to glare Fili down.  
  
His look speaks of untold betrayal and hurt and hatred.  
  
The rest of the night is a blur of celebrating at the Master's home and Kili trying his best to drag his brother into the party. But nothing can erase the look Bard sent his way, nothing can make his heart unclench and the feeling of devastating emptiness blooms in Fili's chest.  
  
Fili barely sleeps and when his uncle rouses him the following morning, he dutifully rises and helps his brother gather their gear and head for the boat that will finally bring them to Erebor. When Kili nearly crashes to the floor, he curses himself for ignoring his brother for so long, just now noticing how drawn and pale the younger dwarf looks. When Thorin impedes Kili entering the boat and tells him to stay in town, Fili follows after the younger dwarf and ignores his uncle's disapproving gaze.  
  
But when the boat finally leaves, with Oin and Bofur not in it but with him, Kili falls forward in a grunt of pain and Fili is there to hold him up. The blond doesn't know if it's luck or misfortune that brings them back to Bard's, when the rest of the town refuses to help the four remaining dwarves. It's not surprising in the least when the tall brunette nearly closes the door on them, but Bofur's plead gives him pause and when his eyes meet Fili's, it takes everything in the blond not to apologize. For what, the blond can't say but it sits on his tongue either way.  
  
In the end, Bard lets them enter and begins to help treat Kili. The young heir wants to thank Bard but there's never a quiet moment, and then the ground is shaking and Bard's glares at his dwarf guests before he retrieves his black arrow and leaves with his son. Fili feels his stomach drop and he tries not to think of his uncle, his friends, his One, out there where a dragon is on the loose and everything they've worked so hard for is disappearing before his eyes.  
  
Fili can't think of how it could get worse until the orcs drop into the room and Sigrid is screaming and Tilda yelling for her father. Oin is still dealing with Kili, Bofur on the hunt for kingsfoil and Bard with his son are gone.  
  
“No!” Fili shouts and grabs up the pike hook his uncle has discarded only the day before, swinging the weapon high and catching an orc in the throat. “You will not harm these children!”  
  
He pulls back, sends the orc into another, and yanks the hook free. Fili feels like he's possessed, swinging the pike around and battling off 3 orcs at once. All he can think about is what Bard would say, what he would do, if he knew that Fili allowed any harm to come to Sigrid and Tilda. When an orc makes a grab for the younger girl, Fili grabs up a kitchen knife and throws it between the orc's eyes. He kicks over a table to block anymore access to the girls and stands at the ready.  
  
“Master Fili!” Sigrid yells, covering her sister as another orc crashes through the window.  
  
“Stay behind me! I'll protect you, I swear it!” He shouts back, catching the orc by the ankle and yanking until it tumbles into the ground before leaping on its back to drive the tail of his pike into the back of its skull.  
  
By the time the two elves show up, most of the invading orcs are retreating and Fili is still standing protectively in front of the Sigrid and Tilda, his vow yet unbroken.  
  


* * *

  
  
 ** _Interlude_**  
  
Fili refuses to leave until Bard returns, stating that orcs could come back. It's a useless argument because the orcs retreated as soon as they realized that Thorin wasn't there and Bofur has to drag the young dwarf out of the home when Bain finally returns. The young heir barely manages to ask what has become of Bard when they hear the roar of a dragon.  
  
“We must go!” Bofur grunts and drags Fili back again, his brother being supported by Tauriel and Oin.  
  
“Bain, get your sisters out of here, you know that's what your father would want you to do!” Fili commands and briefly pulls back to stare the boy down. “Take them to the ruins near the trade post outside of town, wait there until it's safe.”  
  
Bain looks so startled but nods quickly and then Fili is being dragged away by Bofur and the dwarves plus elf make their wait from town. They're a safe distance away, making quick work to Erebor when they see the dragon crash into the Laketown and the blond feels his throat constrict for the briefest of moments. But there's no darkness that clouds his vision, nor does it feel like someone has ripped his heart out.  
  
He remembers very vividly the way people explained his mother's illness, after his father died. How she collapsed and how there was always a hopelessness in her eyes afterward.  
  
There is none of that and Fili is grateful. There's no telling how devastated the town will be though, how many have lost their lives thanks to his uncle. Once they reach the shore, Tauriel departs for Mirkwood, saying she must tell her king what has happened. Kili's hand grips hers weakly and she drops a tender kiss onto the younger dwarf's brow.  
  
It takes the rest of the night to make their way to Erebor's front halls, Fili carrying Kili on his back (just like he said he would). They're greeted by the rest of the company and Bofur is quick to state what occurred after the company left Laketown.  
  
Fili doesn't add much, leaning his brother against a pillar in the halls of their forefathers and sits beside him quietly. He's still thinking of what has happened to Laketown and wonders, even if Bard managed to save himself, what of his children; were they okay, did they make it?  
  
He's so lost in thought that he doesn't realize when Kili drops his head on the blond's shoulder, only starts when his brother begins to speak.  
  
"What do you think will happen?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"We've taken back Erebor, now we have all the riches that the mountain has," the younger brunette muttered, letting out a shuddery breathe as he pauses and curls a little more into his brother's side. "We also unleashed a dragon that destroyed a town."  
  
"I think the people of Laketown are alright," Fili can feel his breath hitch as he says the name, thinking of Bard and his family. "They're stronger than we gave them credit for."  
  
When Kili remains silent, the blond suddenly feels like confessing just what Bard really means to him but the young brunette starts talking once more before the words can leave Fili's tongue.  
  
"I hope Tauriel made it back okay... I hope she's alright."  
  
Fili snorts and can't help teasing his love-struck brother when Dwalin shows up to collect them. They're taken further into the halls of the kingdom and maybe they're not nearly as impressed as they should be with the great Erebor, as their thoughts are occupied with other things.  
  


* * *

 

  
**5\. The Fifth Gift**  
  
When Bard and Thranduil show up to claim part of the treasure, Thorin has some colorful Khuzdul curses to say just how unlikely he's willing to share the treasure of his people. Fili fears that things will come down to fighting, with them against Bard and the elves. So he can't help arguing against keeping all the treasure for themselves, arguing that Thorin is being foolish and that giving the money owed to the elves isn't wrong, nor is it wrong for the men to want compensation for their towns being destroyed.  
  
It is one of the only times Thorin actually raises a hand against his heir but even if the strike doesn't come, the blond still feels its stinging blow.  
  
When next Bard and Thranduil come a day later, they come with the Arkenstone to negotiate what they're owed. Thorin rounds on Bilbo, cursing the hobbit and talking about banishment but Bilbo stands his ground, claiming that everything that Thorin feared from his family blood has come to pass and it was the only way to stop it. The crazed look that has haunted his uncle's eyes for the last few days seems to clear and Thorin finally agrees to share a portion of the treasure with the elves and men but then word comes that war is upon from Dol Guldur and the orc army.  
  
With their cousin Dain's arrival, each group begins preparing for battle and there's such a thick air of tension that no matter what Fili dons, it all feels constrictive. Every time he pauses for a moment, his thoughts drift to Bard, to the man now holding the Arkenstone ransom and about the battle they're coming upon. It makes everything bitter and sorrow-filled and Fili can barely restraint his tears.  
  
“What if this is to be the end...” he murmurs to no one, lost in the main hall, surrounded in a sea of gold and jewels. As he passes pile after pile, a large circlet of black and rose gold jump out at him, perched on a pile of white jewels. The blond tentatively picks it up, holding the circlet and spinning it between his hands before digging into the pile once more. After some careful, if frantic searching, the heir finds a matching necklace of black and rose gold. Holding both up, he nods knowingly and pulled the necklace on before wrapping the circlet in a blue handkerchief.  
  
Fili quickly exits the hall, making twists and turns through Erebor, searching for the one person in particular that would be able to exit the mountain unseen and not incur the wrath of his uncle if missed.  
  
“Bilbo!” The blond shouted once he located the wayward hobbit.  
  
The other man's head twisted up at his name being called and looked startled when the prince came to a sudden stop in front of him. He was still wearing the odd dressing gown that the Master of Laketown had provided him, and smiled weakly at the dwarf.  
  
“Fili? Is everything alright?”  
  
“No, I need you to do something, and it needs to be done tonight.” The blond huffed and held up the blue handkerchief. “I need you to deliver this to someone. Can you do that?”  
  
“Uh,” the hobbit looked at the handkerchief and glanced at Fili again. “Is it someone- someone not in the company?”  
  
“Can you do that?” Fili repeated more forcefully, ignoring the questioningly look Bilbo gave him. When he finally received a nod, the young heir handed the item over. “It must be delivered to Bard the bowman and no one else. It's for no one's eyes but his.”  
  
The questioning look shifted into a more confused one but Bilbo gave another nod and hid the handkerchief in his gown. “I'll take it to him, don't worry.”  
  
A weight eased from Fili's chest and he gave a small smile. “I know this is a lot to ask for...”  
  
“It's fine,” Bilbo gave him a smile in return, reaching out and patting the young dwarf's shoulder. “I don't know what it means exactly, but it's your business and I'll not say a word to anyone.”  
  
He watched as the hobbit take off down the hall, disappearing at the corner into the darkness beyond. Fili could only hope that his gift would be well-received and that maybe afterward, Bard and him would both still be alive to talk things out.  
  


* * *

 

**_Interlude 2_**  
  
There's only darkness, its pressing in from all sides.  
  
 _Darkness._  
  
In the distance, Fili can just make out voices.  
  
 _His brother. His uncle._  
  
The noises they're making are all blurred together and muffled. It feels like his ears are stuffed with cotton and the words are suddenly there, but don't make any sense.  
  
 _Fili...?_  
  
“K...ee...?” he tries to say his brother's name, but it drags on his tongue, coming out harsh and barely there.  
  
“Fili-!” Thorin's voice practically booms and he winces at the sound. There's some sudden back and forth that he can't comprehend and just then something slams into his chest.  
  
“Kili, you mustn't! He's still healing!” There's another voice, the one that was arguing with Thorin, and it's belatedly that Fili realizes it's Bilbo. A muffled sob sounds against his chest and Fili smiles despite the fact his chest is now on fire.  
  
“K-k-kili...” The blond rasps out and Kili gives a sort of laughing-sniffle.  
  
“Fee! I thought- We didn't know-” He can feel a hand cup the side of his face and Fili presses into on instinct. “You've been out for hours-!”  
  
“I- there was an arrow...” Fili starts but coughs against the roughness of the words. He feels a hand at his shoulder, helping to prop him up and a cool cup is pressed to his lips. After a few tentative sips, Fili manages to open his eyes and Thorin pulls the cup back, smiling watery at him and nods. They looked to be in a tent, dimly lit and outside, if the rustling of a flap overhead was anything to go by.  
  
“You're the last of our company to awaken,” Bilbo says, taking the cup from Thorin and placing it somewhere behind him. “Everyone else is fine, even with their injuries. They're all in good shape.”  
  
Fili tries to nod, feels his head make a jerky motion but quickly stops as he takes in the appearances of those around him. Thorin is bare from the waist up, bandaged over his chest and up over the shoulder. Bilbo was wearing a loose shirt but there was clear bandages at his throat, wrapping tinged red on the side of the neck. From his view point, Kili's left hand was wrapped up and when he pulled back, his face was scratched but healing.  
  
The blond could quite prevent his smile, even as his body sang with hurt and was pushing him to fall back to sleep. He must have had a look because Thorin began lowering him back into the pillows when he caught sight of something on the table beside his uncle.  
  
His necklace laid discarded, still stained with blood.  
  
Before any could stop him, Fili lurched back up, frantically reaching for the jewelry. The edges of his vision clouded with the movement, both his uncle and brother shouted for him to stay put but everything in him was suddenly on edge and he needed to know. Had to.  
  
“What of the others?!” He felt his brother begin to pull him back, Thorin's hand on his chest and shoulder and he struggled against them. “The others!”  
  
“The company?” Bilbo blurted, confused and stunned until he caught sight of the necklace now held tightly in Fili's grip. “Do you mean-? He's also fine, he's unharmed!”  
  
And just as quickly, the blond felt his energy leave him and he fell back into his brother. Thorin glared back at Bilbo, some odd look passing over his face before looking back at Fili. The young heir felt tears gather in his eyes and he closed them as relief flushed through his system.  
  
“Fili?” Kili murmured, cradling his brother against his chest, having scrambled behind the blond when he started struggling. “What-?”  
  
“You can't go in there-!” A raised voice called out loud, and then some tussling could be heard. Thorin started for the main flap when it was pulled away and Bard stepped in. He was tussled and looked haggard, a dwarf soldier holding onto his wrist. The tall man glared back, yanking his wrist free and as the dwarf made another attempt to grab Bard, Thorin waved the soldier away.  
  
Bard looked from the prince laying in the bed to the now newly crowned King Under the Mountain and bowed. “My apologies for the interruptions, your majesty. But I needed to see him.”  
  
“All things considered, I should throw you out of this tent and out of this camp.” The king all but growled, and shifted to stand between Bard and the bed. “I don't care even if Bilbo is the one that supplied the Arkenstone, the fact you were willing to use it to barter with me-”  
  
“Through your actions, you unleashed a dragon upon my home, people and children.” Bard glared, refusing to break eye contact. “Even if you felt nothing for the destruction you caused, at the least, I knew you cared enough for your silly stone to give us aid.”  
  
Thorin stepped forward, and Bard tilted his chin up, using his height to glare down his nose at the dwarf king.  
  
“Uncle, Bard, stop!” Fili struggled back into a sitting position, Kili supporting him at his side. “Please...”  
  
Bard looked away from Thorin to frown at the blond prince but Thorin threw his hand up to stop any advancement the bowman might have made further into the tent. “Why have you come here?” Thorin hissed at last, glaring darkly at the man.  
  
“Because of this,” at this Bard held up the circlet of black and gold, making sure to look at Fili as he placed it onto his head. “Because I accept this gift and I wanted you to know.”  
  
The blond sucked in a breath and held up the necklace to Bard's sight. “Know that I have it's partner and I will always wear it.”  
  
The brunette smirked, glancing at a stunned Thorin and slid around the dwarf king. Making his way to the bed, Bard took the necklace away and helped Fili put it on again before pressing his forehead to the injured prince.  
  
“My _One_...” Fili mumbled, feeling his heart soar higher than he thought possible. Bard pressed a quick kiss against his lips and smiled down at him.  
  
“My _soul_ ,” Bard whispered back and the blond tilted his head up again to kiss the man. The elation that filled the injured dwarf could not be muted, even with the demands for explanation from his uncle and cries of shock from his baby brother in the background.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **6\. The Last Gift**  
  
It had been 6 months since reclaiming of Erebor and Thorin taking his rightful place as king. While things were slowly returning to normal, there was much work that still needed to be done. Peace talks with the Elves of Mirkwood being of the highest priority, as well as the rebuilding of Laketown and Dale.  
  
Even if the peace talks were tense, they were moving forward and Thorin was proving that the gold sickness that nearly engulfed him in the end was gone for good. He was proving to be fair and kind, tempered by his experiences and having so many good advisers to help him. It managed to keep all talks civil and respectful.  
  
Kili had been given a clean bill of health into 3 month of the rebuilding and had already started helping Dwalin with the training of future soldiers of Erebor. If he was one of the driving forces in the peace between Mirkwood and the dwarf kingdom, many chose to ignore it and focus instead on the good work.  
  
Fili's recovery was still progressing, having taken not just an arrow for his uncle but a sword to his stomach for his brother. He wasn't sitting idly by though, and worked for the good of the kingdom. The young prince had been helping by opening trades routes with cities of Men within the area of their kingdom and had been speaking to many delegations of dwarves while his uncle had been busy with the rebuild.  
  
While the exposure of his relationship had been initially met with outrage and confusion, none of the company tried to stop Fili from being with his One. Bard had done his best to become a respectable leader and helped Laketown with a portion of the treasure but mostly began the long process of making Dale into a prosperous city again. Between rebuilding and construction, it seemed like the young prince and the bowman hardly ever spent any time together. But, even when they went days without seeing one another, Fili still bore his necklace proudly and rumor was that Bard never removed his circlet.  
  
After yet another set of dignitaries from the Iron Hills mentioned that a marriage between the crown prince and another noble family could strengthen relations, Fili had had enough. He waited until Bard's next visit, hoping to end all talk of arranged marriages and put, once and far all to see, a rest to suitable wives. And standing before Thorin's court, Fili took up Bard's hand and dragged the taller man before his uncle's throne. Once he had the attention of the room, he looked at the man standing next to him.  
  
“Bard, king of Dale and slayer of the dragon Smaug, I give to you my final gift,” Fili smiled, turning to face other man and squeezed the brunette's hand in his. “I give to you the gift of my love and my hand in marriage.”  
  
Bard looked more than surprised but grinned broadly and swept Fili into his embrace. “And I accept both, in joy and in sorrow, because I could ask for nothing more beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as stated previously, I messed with Hobbit movie 'verse timeline because of reasons. One of the main reasons is that the time from meeting Bard and the eventual leaving of the company from Laketown takes a day in movie and I decide to expand the length for interaction between Bard and Fili. It is also the reason why Kili was not struck with a poison arrow but instead had a piece of the arrow left in his leg, thus it got infected and was the reason he couldn't go with the company. I want to also point out that when the dwarves are thrown into Thranduil's prison, Fili is still wearing his coat, so I don't know how they became striped to their underthings and so we're gonna assume they kept that stuff all the way to Laketown.
> 
> Though not stated outright, Bilbo was/is Thorin's One and basically wasn't banished because of that (I'm swimming in a river in Egypt yo). I'd like to think that he became king's consort after setting his affairs in the Shire in order and came back to Erebor (with baby!Frodo maybe?).
> 
> The whole thing about Ones and soulmates was amusing. In writing the story, my headcanon became that dwarves felt a deep bond between there ones, allowing them to bond their hearts (thus why I mentioned that Dis' was devastated without her husband). Humans on the other hand, while having an unshakable connection, only associated a deep love for their “soulmates”, even if they basically felt that same things as dwarves. They're just not raised to believe in Ones, even if they feel the same about them like the dwarfs. Elves, being basically immortal, don't feel their ones because they feel they'll either grow old with them or die from a broken heart without them and only encourage having deep connections to the Ainur or whatever and ignore soulmate/one connections.
> 
>  
> 
> tl:dr = timeline wonky, liberties taken, bagginshield 5eva, ones/soulmates are weird.
> 
>  
> 
> Bard's circlet was something like this: http://www.medievalbridalfashions.com/catalog/images/SilverMoon_Circlet4.JPG
> 
> And Fili's matching necklace was like this: http://www.medievalbridalfashions.com/images/moonlight/silvermoon/SilverMoon_circlet_necklace2.JPG
> 
> Bastardization/modified version of the poem "A birthday" by Christina Rosetti.


End file.
